until the very end
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: until the very end Alles hat ein Ende. Auch die Hogwartszeit. Erlebt den letzten Schultag der neuen Generation. Für jeden ein Oneshot.
1. Vorwort

Hallo liebe Leser!

Die Idee zu dieser FF spukt mir schon seit einer Weile im Kopf herum. Nun habe ich mich endlich dazu durchringen können, das erste Kapitel zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, die Idee gefällt euch und ich bekomme ein paar Reviews.

Am Ende des Vorworts findet ihr eine Übersicht aller Kinder mit ihrem jeweiligen Abschlussjahr. Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, in welcher Reihenfolge ich posten möchte. Also nach Jahrgang, Familie oder einfach querbeet.

Wenn ihr einen Wunsch für einen weiteren Charakter oder eine Idee für eines der Kapitel habt, könnt ihr mir jederzeit gerne schreiben.

Liebe Grüße

Ginny

* * *

**Titel:** ~ until the very end

**Genres:** Familie, Freundschaft, Romanze, Allgemein

**Altersfreigabe:** P6-P12

**Homepage:** geschichten/harry-potter/until-the-very-end

**Kapitelanzahl:** 13

**Sichten:** die jeweilige Hauptperson

**Kurzbeschreibung**

until the very end ~ Alles hat ein Ende. Auch die Hogwartszeit. Erlebt den letzten Schultag der neuen Generation. Für jeden ein Oneshot.

**(Dis-)Claimer**

Die Harry Potter Welt und die handelnden Personen gehören – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – alle J. .

Die Idee und der Inhalt der Fanfiktion gehört mir.

Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte niemandem schaden und mich in keinster Weise bereichern.

Mein einziger Lohn sind die Reviews der Leser.

* * *

**Übersicht**

Ted Lupin - 2016

Victoire Weasley – 2018

Dominique Weasley – 2022

Louis Weasley – 2025

Molly Weasley II – 2023

Lucy Weasley – 2026

Fred Weasley II – 2025

Roxanne Weasley – 2027

Rose Weasley – 2024

Hugo Weasley – 2026

James Sirius Potter – 2022

Albus Severus Potter – 2024

Lily Luna Potter – 2026

Ich habe mich bemüht, mich in allen Punkten an J.K.R.s Vorgaben bezüglich dem Alter der Kinder zu halten.


	2. Ted Remus Lupin – 2016

**Kapitel 1**

_Teddy Lupin – 2016: _

Ich erwachte bereits vor dem Weckerläuten. Das war eigentlich ungewöhnlich für mich. Doch heute war alles anders. Seit gestern Abend hatte ich mein Abschlusszeugnis in der Tasche und nun begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt.

Leise, um die anderen Jungen in meinem Schlafsaal nicht zu wecken, stand ich auf und trat ans Fenster. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und warf einen hellen Lichtschein auf den See. Die Bäume des Verbotenen Walds ragten dunkel und bedrohlich gegen den langsam heller werdenden Himmel auf. Die Fenster von Hagrids Hütte waren dunkel, die Vorhänge zugezogen, aber ein dünner Rauchfaden stieg aus dem Kamin auf.

Mein Blick fiel auf das ruhig daliegende Quidditchfeld, die Eulerei, die Peitschende Weide. All das würde ich nun nicht mehr sehen. Nie mehr. Denn ich hatte mich entschieden, die Ausbildung zum Auror anzutreten. Mein Zeugnis war gut genug dafür und ich würde von nun an mit meinem Paten Harry zusammenarbeiten.

Ich seufzte leise. Ausbildung hin, Ausbildung her. Ich wollte nicht weg aus Hogwarts. Alle anderen sahen den langen Sommerferien entgegen, nach denen sie wieder hierher zurückkommen würden. Doch ich, ich sah etwas anderem entgegen. Einer Zukunft, die ungewiss war. Einer Zukunft, die ich nicht vorhersehen konnte. Einer Zukunft, die ich nicht beeinflussen konnte. Einer Zukunft ohne Schule, ohne Hogwarts, ohne Unterricht, ohne Lehrer, ohne Schlafsäle, ohne Stundenplan. Einer beängstigenden Zukunft.

Noch einmal seufzte ich leise. Dann wandte ich mich vom Fenster ab und zog mich um. Wehmütig blickte ich auf meine Hogwartsuniform. Auf das weiße Hemd, den schwarzen Pulli, die schwarze Hose, die rot-goldene Gryffindor-Krawatte und den Umhang mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen. Gestern hatte ich sie zum letzten mal ausgezogen und nun lag sie fein säuberlich gefaltet in meinem riesigen Schrankkoffer.

Ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab und schlich zur Tür. Dabei stieß ich mit dem Fuß gegen einen anderen Koffer.

„Autsch!", fluchte ich leise und hopste auf einem Bein herum. Das tat weh!

„Ted?" Verschlafen blinzelte mein bester Freund Jeffrey mich an. „Was´n los? Wo willst du hin?"

„Alles okay. Ich geh nur mal frische Luft schnappen. Schlaf weiter!", flüsterte ich und keine drei Sekunden später hörte ich wieder ein leises Schnarchen von Jeffreys Bett.

Leise lächelnd öffnete ich die Tür und schlüpfte aus dem Schlafsaal. Meine drei Mitbewohner würde ich ebenfalls vermissen. Besonders Jeff war mir an Herz gewachsen. Er war mein bester Freund seit der ersten Klasse. Eigentlich waren wir mal ein Trio gewesen, doch nach einem schrecklichen Unfall seiner Muggelmutter, hatte Simon letztes Jahr die Schule abgebrochen. Seither hörte man eher weniger von ihm. Doch auch der Kontakt mit Jeff würde spärlicher werden, da er ins Ausland gehen wollte.

_„Fluchbrecher haben in England nichts verloren, Ted! Ich muss unbedingt nach __Ägypten__!"_

Zunächst hatte ich noch versucht, Jeff mit dem Argument umzustimmen, dass Bill Weasley immerhin auch ein Fluchbrecher war, er aber mittlerweile wieder in Cornwall bei seiner Familie wohnte. Doch Jeff hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt.

_„__Ehrlich mal, Ted. Ein echter Fluchbrecher muss dahin, wo es Flüche gibt. Und alte Gräber. Und Schätze. Ich will doch nicht in einer Bank arbeiten! Seh ich aus, wie ein Kobold?"_

Daraufhin waren mir die Argumente ausgegangen.

Ich betrat den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum. Das Feuer im Kamin war inzwischen herunter gebrannt. Der Raum wirkte so ordentlich, wie jeden Morgen. Man merkte, dass die Hauselfen noch keinen Urlaub hatten.

Ein letztes mal ließ ich mich in meinen gemütlichen, roten Lieblingssessel sinken und schloss die Augen. _'Eigentlich'_, dachte ich, _'Eigentlich ist es ja toll keine Schule mehr zu haben. Ich bin jetzt frei, kann tun und lassen was ich will. Ich muss mich auch noch gar nicht bei der Aurorenabteilung bewerben. Vielleicht sollte ich mir einfach ein Jahr Auszeit nehmen...'_

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete ich die Augen wieder, stand auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch. Die fette Dame grunzte ungehalten, sie hatte wohl noch geschlafen.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte ich dem Gemälde zu, dann lief ich die Treppen hinunter. Dass sie sich ständig bewegten und ihre Richtung änderten, störte mich schon lange nicht mehr. Ich kam trotzdem unbehelligt und ohne Umwege an mein Ziel.

Ich befand mich im ersten Stock, nur wenige Meter von der Marmortreppe entfernt. An den Wänden hingen unzählige Gemälde, wie überall im Schloss. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Gemälden alter Hexen und Zauberer aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, interessierten mich die Gemälde auf diesem Korridor sehr.

Das Bild, das mir am nächsten hing, zeigte einen alten Zauberer, dem ein Stück seiner Nase fehlte. Außerdem hatte er nur ein Auge, das andere war ein magisches Auge. Er stützte sich auf einen Gehstock und blinzelte mich verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen, Ted!", krächzte er. „Schon so früh auf den Beinen?"

„Ja, Mr Moody. Ich bin etwas früher aufgestanden, da doch heute mein letzter Schultag ist."

„Oh, ja, das stimmt. Hast mal erzählt, du willst Auror werden, wenn ich mich nicht irre?"

„Genau."

„Nun, dann viel Glück. Und denke daran mein Junge: Immer wachsam!", donnerte Moody.

Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem höflichen Nicken und lief weiter. Vorbei an den Gemälden von Bathilda Bagshot, Charity Burbage und einem Haufen Leute, die ich nicht kannte. Bei Fred Weasley blieb ich wieder stehen.

„Oh, hallo Teddy! Schaust du auch mal weder hier vorbei?", begrüßte mich der Rothaarige grinsend.

„Ja, ich wollte noch ein letztes mal hier durch, bevor ich Hogwarts gleich für immer verlassen werden."

„Jaja, das letzte Schuljahr. Also George und ich haben ja nicht bis zum Ende gewartet. Wir sind gleich mittendrin abgehauen. Mit dem Besen. Und einem krachenden Feuerwerk!"

„Ich weiß, die Geschichte hab ich schon oft gehört", lächelte ich.

„Nun, Ted, ich denke, du möchtest erst mal noch ein Stückchen weitergehen. Aber du weißt ja, wenn du mal nach Hogsmeade musst -"

„- wende ich mich einfach an dich. Ich weiß."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging ich weiter. Am Ende des Korridors hingen sie: Mein Großvater und meine Eltern.

„Hallo, Ted", begrüßte mein Vater mich mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Heute ist dein letzter Tag, nicht wahr?"

Ich nickte stumm.

„Und du willst immer noch Auror werden?", fragte meine Mutter.

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Dann grüße bitte Harry von uns – er ist doch noch Leiter der Aurorenzentrale?"

„Werd ich machen", krächzte ich.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute. Komm uns mal wieder besuchen!", verlangte mein Großvater und schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

Ein weiteres Nicken meinerseits, dann verließ ich die Galerie derjenigen, die im zweiten Zaubererkrieg gestorben waren.

Betrübt setzte ich meinen Weg durch die Eingangshalle und über die Ländereien fort. Ich begriff erst jetzt, dass ich wohl nie wieder mit den Gemälden sprechen konnte. Sie waren die einzige Möglichkeit für mich gewesen, mit meinen Eltern zu kommunizieren. Auch, wenn Harry mir mehrfach gesagt hatte, ich dürfte mich nicht zu sehr an die Bilder binden, so hatte ich dennoch das ständige Bedürfnis, die Galerie zu besuchen. Nun hatte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr, mit meinen Eltern zu sprechen. Und sei es nur mit einem Gemälde.

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden später saß ich in der Großen Halle am Gryffindortisch. Professor Flitwick hatte soeben seine letzte Rede beendet. Auch er würde die Schule verlassen und seinen Ruhestand antreten. Statt seiner würde nun die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Professor Sinistra das Amt antreten. Doch allen war klar, dass auch sie nur vorübergehend die Schulleitung übernehmen würde. Wer ihr Stellvertreter wurde, war noch nicht klar. Die Gryffindors spekulierten natürlich alle auf ihren Hauslehrer, Professor Longbottom. Doch auch die Hufflepuffs mit Professor Finch-Fletchley waren im Rennen.

Die Schüler klatschten, jubelten und pfiffen lauthals, als Professor Flitwick die Treppen seines Rednerpults hinabstieg, sich kurz verbeugte und dann hinter dem Tisch verschwand. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder, als er sich auf dem erhöhten Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches niederließ.

* * *

Das Frühstück ging schneller rum, als mir lieb war, und ehe ich mich versah saßen wir auch schon in den Kutschen und wurden zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade gefahren. Ein letztes mal. Ich drehte mich um, als wir durch das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern zu beiden Seiten fuhren. Schloss Hogwarts thronte majestätisch wie eh und je auf dem Felsen über dem See. Eine Eule flog über den azurblauen Himmel. Dann bog die Kutsche um eine Kurve und ich sah nur noch Bäume.

Leise seufzend lehnte ich mich auf dem Sitz zurück.

„Was ist los, Ted?", fragte Jeffrey und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Vermisst du Hogwarts etwa jetzt schon?"

„Ein bisschen. Du etwa nicht?"

„Nö." Jeffrey grinste. „Ich freue mich jetzt erst mal auf die Sommerferien. Und am ersten September geht's dann ab nach Ägypten."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich in den Ferien? Ihr fangt doch beide danach mit 'nem Beruf an, oder?", wollte David, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor aus meinem Jahrgang, wissen.

„Ja, ich geh in die Aurorenzentrale. Und in den Ferien...hm, weiß noch nicht so genau. Eigentlich hatte Harry mit angeboten, mit ihnen in den Urlaub zu fahren, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich mitkommen will. Auf jeden Fall mach ich erst mal meinen Führerschein!"

„Bei den Muggeln?!", fragte David ungläubig.

„Wo denn sonst?"

„Ich frag ja nur..."

„Und du? Willst du dir immer noch erst mal ein Jahr frei nehmen?"

„Klar, Mann! Ich meine, wenn ich jetzt gleich zu arbeiten anfange, wann soll ich dann leben? Erst 'ne halbe Ewigkeit Schule und dann gleich Arbeit? Nene, ich mach Urlaub!"

„Wo soll´s denn hingehen?", fragte Jeffrey neugierig.

„Also erst mal quer durch Europa und wenn meine Galleonen so lange reichen auch noch nach Amerika. Ich hab gehört, in Mexiko gibt's ein paar ganz heiße Hexen..."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war so typisch David. Für ihn gab´s nur das eine. Und für mich nur die eine.

Als wir aus den Kutschen stiegen und langsam zum Zug gingen, suchte ich nach ihr. Schon bald fiel mir eine kleine Traube Menschen auf, die um ein bildhübsches Mädchen mit langen silberblonden Haaren herumstanden. Ein Windstoß ließ ihre Haare fliegen und sie lachte glockenhell auf, als eine ihrer Freundinnen etwas erzählte.

„Komm, Ted, sonst müssen wir uns ein Abteil mit den Slytherins teilen!", hörte ich Jeffs Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu mir hinüber wehen.

Da traf mich ihr Blick. Hellblaue Augen trafen auf Bernsteinfarbene, die sich sogleich ebenfalls hellblau färbten.

„Oh man, Ted! Jetzt komme endlich, und hör auf, Victoires Aussehen nachzuahmen. Die Leute schauen schon alle!"

Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich wohl mal wieder die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Meine Haare waren nun ebenfalls silberblond und meine Augen hellblau. Verärgert schüttelte ich den Kopf und meine Haare waren wieder braun, meine Augen bernsteinfarben.

„Komm", wiederholte Jeffrey nachdrücklich und zog mich bestimmt am Ärmel.

Durch das Abteilfenster beobachtete ich Victoire so lange, bis sie eingestiegen war. Verträumt lehnte ich mich an die kühle Scheibe und dachte an das junge Mädchen. Ich kannte sie nun schon seit Ewigkeiten, doch erst seit kurzer Zeit bemerkte ich das Kribbeln, wenn ich mich in ihrer Nähe aufhielt.

„Huhu, Erde an Ted! Träumst du?" Verwirrt sah ich auf und bemerkte mit Schrecken, dass der Zug bereits fuhr. Hektisch warf ich einen Blick aus dem Fenster, doch Hogsmeade hatten wir schon längst verlassen und Schloss Hogwarts war nicht mehr zu sehen. Betrübt lehnte ich mich zurück. Ich hatte doch tatsächlich verpennt, einen letzten Blick auf das Schloss, mein Zuhause, zu werfen. Und das alles nur wegen Victoire! Ärger flammte in mir auf. Ärger auf das bildhübsche Mädchen, das doch gar nichts dafür konnte. Doch schon bald verwandelte sich der Ärger in Sehnsucht. Ob nach Hogwarts oder nach Victoire, die ich von nun an nur noch bei Familientreffen sehen würde, wusste ich nicht.

* * *

Meine Großmutter holte mich vom Bahnhof ab. Genau so, wie sie es auch schon die letzten sechs Jahre immer getan hatte. Ich hätte zwar auch alleine nach hause apparieren können, aber sie bestand nun mal darauf, mich abzuholen.

„Na, Ted, wie war dein letztes Schuljahr?"

„Anstrengend, furchtbar anstrengend, Grandma. Aber auch schön."

„Na das freut mich aber. Übrigens, wir sind für morgen in den Fuchsbau eingeladen. Fleur Weasley feiert ihren vierzigsten Geburtstag nach. Sie wollte damit warten, bis alle Kinder wieder aus Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind."

Fleur feierte Geburtstag? Und wir waren dazu eingeladen? Ich musste einige Luftsprünge unterdrücken. Dann würde ich Victoire wieder sehen. Schon morgen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht klappte es ja eines Tages doch mit uns...


	3. Victoire Weasley – 2018

**Kapitel 2**

_Victoire Weasley – 2018_

Müde lief Victoire den langen Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum hinab zur Großen Halle. Am Abend zuvor hatte es eine hausinterne Abschiedsparty für die Siebtklässler gegeben und auch, wenn es eine süße Idee gewesen war, war es spät geworden. Erst zwei Tage zuvor waren die Siebtklässler völlig geschlaucht, aber gut gelaunt von ihrer großen, offiziellen Party aus Hogsmeade zurückgekehrt. Und nun stand die hoffentlich letzte Verabschiedung bevor.

Zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen betrat Victoire die Große Halle. Viele Schüler saßen bereits an ihren Haustischen. Einige wirkten aufgeregt, andere eher gelangweilt und vielen sahen ganz einfach so müde aus, dass man nicht erkennen konnte, was sie dachten.

Die Mädchen setzten sich an ihre Stammplätze. Stammplätze, die sie morgen zum allerletzten mal so nennen durften. Dann würde andere, neue Schüler, vielleicht Erstklässler, sie besetzen. Und irgendwann würden andere die fünf Plätze am Ravenclaw-Tisch als Stammplätze bezeichnen. Irgendwann würden andere kommen, die ihr gemütliches Turmzimmer mit allerhand Plakaten, Postern und Fotos schmücken. Irgendwann würden andere kommen, die sich in der Bibliothek an ihren Lieblingsplatz am Fenster setzten. Irgendwann würden andere kommen, die Hogwarts seit sieben Jahren ihr Zuhause nannten, und sich verabschieden.

„Ich bitte um Ruhe!"

Victoire schreckte auf. Professor Sinistra hatte sich erhoben und ließ nun ihren Blick über die Schülermenge in der Großen Halle schweifen. Sofort stellten alle Schüler ihre Gespräche ein, denn wenn Professor Sinistra auch nicht die gleiche Autorität ausstrahlte wie einst Professor Dumbledore, den Victoire nur aus Erzählungen kannte, so war sie dennoch eine bei nahezu allen Schülern akzeptierte Autoritätsperson, deren Anweisungen man unverzüglich Folge leistete.

„Wie ihr wisst, ist heute der letzte Schultag dieses Schuljahres", begann die Schulleiterin ihre Rede. „Morgen geht es mit dem Hogwartsexpress zurück nach London. Doch zuvor werden einige von euch ein Zeugnis bekommen. Ein Zeugnis, mit dem sie die Schule verlassen und gleichzeitig das Leben in der magischen Welt antreten werden."

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und zwei Drittklässler betraten die Halle. Professor Sinistra seufzte leise.

„Potter, McLeod, setzen Sie sich bitte. Und in Zukunft kommen Sie pünktlich!"

„Entschuldigung, Professor", grinste James und zog seinen besten Freund Howard mit zum Gryffindortisch. „Wir hatten...noch etwas zu erledigen."

Victoire konnte sich schon denken, was 'etwas' war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sich die beiden Gryffindors zum Jahresabschluss einen ganz besonderen Streich einfallen lassen. Sie als Vertrauensschülerin hatte oft genug mit den Ideen der Jungen zu kämpfen gehabt. Aber das war nun vorbei. Der Abschied von Hogwarts hatte eben auch seine guten Seiten.

„So, da die Herren nun auch endlich anwesend sind, können wir ja fortfahren. Wo war ich...ah ja, die Siebtklässler. Nun, ich hoffe doch, Sie sind alle zufrieden mit ihren Prüfungsergebnissen. Sie sind alle ganz gut dabei weggekommen. Fangen wir an..."

Victoires Herz begann laut zu pochen. Nur noch wenige Minuten und sie würde ihr UTZ-Zeugnis in Händen halten. Den Beweis dafür, dass sie sieben Jahre lang auf Hogwarts geschuftet hatte und nun ein Leben außerhalb der Schule beginnen würde. Sie wollte sich gleich in den Ferien bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, in dem neu eingerichteten Zauberwesen-Ausbildungs-Unterstützungs-Büro, kurz ZAU bewerben. Dort wurden Zauberwesen, wie zum Beispiel Werwölfe und Vampire, aber auch Hauselfen und – wenn sie es wünschten – Kobolde, sowie sogenannte 'Mischwesen' (was das genau war, wusste Victoire selbst nicht) ausgebildet. Sie lernten mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten richtig umzugehen und sich sowohl in die Zauberer- als auch in die Muggelgesellschaft ordnungsgemäß einzugliedern.

„Weasley, Victoire!"

Das Mädchen zuckte überrascht zusammen, als sie ihren Namen hörte. Langsam stand sie auf und lief nach vorne. Ein wenig fühlte sie sich, wie eine Erstklässlerin, die gleich vom Sprechenden Hut einem der vier Häuser zugewiesen werden sollte. Sie konnte alle Blicke auf sich spüren, während sie die Stufen vor dem Lehrertisch emporstieg und dann von Professor Sinsitra mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das Zeugnis überreicht bekam.

„Großartig, Miss Weasley, wirklich großartig! Sie haben das beste Zeugnis der ganzen Schule erhalten!"

Benommen bedankte sich Victoire bei der Schulleiterin und ging unter dem Applaus ihrer Mitschüler langsam zurück zum Ravenclaw-Tisch.

„Das beste Zeugnis?"

„Ehrlich, Vic?"

„Zeig mal her!"

„Lass sehen, Victoire!"

„Ja, Weasley, ich will auch mal!"

„Los, schau´s dir schon an!"

Victoire schlug die Mappe auf, in der das UTZ-Zeugnis verborgen war.

* * *

**Unheimlich toller Zauberer**

**Zeugnis für**

_**Victoire Gabrielle Weasley**_

**geboren am**

_**]02.05.2000**_

Astronomie – Ohnegleichen

Geschichte der Zauberei – Ohnegleichen

Kräuterkunde – Ohnegleichen

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste – Ohnegleichen

Verwandlung – Ohnegleichen

Zauberkunst – Ohnegleichen

Zaubertränke – Ohnegleichen

Alte Runen – Erwartungen übertroffen

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe – Ohnegleichen

* * *

Bumm, das saß. Acht Ohnegleichen und nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen. Alle neun Prüfungen bestanden. Victoire konnte es nicht glauben. Von allen Seiten regnete es Glückwünsche und spätestens als jemand rief „Acht Ohnegleichen! Sie hat acht Ohnegleichen!" strömten auch Schüler aus anderen Häusern herbei und beglückwünschten die beliebte Schulsprecherin.

„Super, Victoire! Dad wird platzen vor Stolz!", rief Dominique und umarmte ihre große Schwester stürmisch.

„Wahnsinn, Vic! Grandma dreht durch, wenn sie das sieht! Das wird eine Party geben!", freute sich James und starrte ungläubig auf das Pergament in Victoires Händen.

„Ich glaube, du hast Mums Rekord gebrochen. Die hatte soweit ich weiß nur sieben Ohnegleichen." Auch Rose umarmte ihre Cousine freudig.

Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten, bis Professor Sinistra sich wieder Gehör verschaffen konnte und das Festmahl und gleichzeitig letzte Abendessen für die Siebtklässler begann.

„Und du willst immer noch ins ZAU?", fragte Juliette Williams, ein Mädchen aus Victoires Schlafsaal ungläubig. „Mit _den_ Noten?"

Victoire nickte. „Ja. Das ist mir einfach sehr wichtig. Und ich will da schon seit der Berufsberatung in der fünften Klasse hin."

„Hast du da nicht letztes Jahr auch dein Praktikum gemacht?", fragte Jeremy Adams aus Hufflepuff und setzte sich zu den beiden Mädchen in die Kutsche.

„Genau. Da war´s einfach super-interessant."

Juliette schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch da fuhr die Kutsche an und alle drei Schüler drehten sich um, warfen einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts. Das strahlend schöne Wetter der letzten Tage war einem tristen Grau gewichen und als die Kutsche das Schultor passierte fielen die ersten Regentropfen auf ihre Gesichter. Das Wetter passte sich damit perfekt Victoires Stimmung an. Zwar freute sie sich auf ihren neuen Job und auch auf Ted, mit dem sie seit gut einem Jahr zusammen war, doch war ihr dennoch klar, dass sie nie mehr hierher zurückkehren würde.

Erstaunlich schweigsam verließen die drei Schüler die Kutsche und liefen über den verregneten Bahnhof zum Zug. Dort setzten sie sich mit einigen anderen Siebtklässlern in ein Abteil. Das Schweigen dauerte an. Noch waren sie alle Schüler von Hogwarts, doch sobald sie in King's Cross zu allerletzten mal aus dem Hogwarts Express stiegen, war ihre Schulzeit endgültig vorbei. Endgültig und unwiderruflich. Für immer. Als sich die Zugtüren schlossen und die erste große Dampfwolke über den Bahnsteig schwebte wandte Victoire den Blick zum Fenster. Ein letzter Blick auf das vom Regen nasse Schloss Hogwarts, das sich dunkel und beinahe bedrohlich über dem schwarzen See erhob, dann fuhr der Zug um eine Kurve und die Schule war nicht mehr zu sehen. Ein Regentropfen rann am Fenster hinab und zeitgleich tat es eine Träne auf Victoires Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer war loszulassen.

* * *

Viele Stunden später wurde der Zug rasch langsamer und fuhr schließlich in den Bahnhof ein. Die gute Stimmung, die dann doch noch im Abteil der Siebtklässler angekommen war, verwandelte sich in eine leicht melancholische und die Schüler packten nur sehr langsam ihre Sachen.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür wurden erste Verabschiedungen ausgesprochen. Selbst die Gryffindors und Slytherins schienen ihre Streitlustigkeit begraben zu haben.

Nach einigen Minuten betrat Victoire endlich das Gleis 9 ¾ und sah sich um. Ihre kleine Schwester Dominique war schon zu ihren Eltern gerannt und erzählte ihnen vermutlich gerade von Victoires großartigem Abschlusszeugnis. Auch James, Albus, Molly und Rose hatten bereits ihre Eltern aufgesucht. Victoires Blick ging über viele Familien, bis sie schließlich fand, was sie suchte. Einen türkisen Haarschopf in der Menge. Sie lächelte und steuerte auf die helle Farbe zu, bis sie schließlich vor dem Menschen stand, den sie im letzten Jahr am meisten vermisste hatte.

„Hey, Ted", flüsterte Victoire.

„Hallo, Vic." Ein Lächeln und der schönste Blick auf wundervollen bernsteinfarben Augen. Teds Haare färbten sich wieder braun. Das Türkis war nur ein Erkennungszeichen gewesen, damit Victoire ihn leichter fand.

Und dann, zwischen all den Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig, fielen sich die zwei in die Arme und Ted küsste Victoire, wie er sie noch nie geküsste hatte. Viel verlangender als zuvor.

„Och nee! Die knutschen ja _schon wieder_!", erklang James' Stimme, wie aus weiter Ferne. Victoire lächelte in den Kuss hinein. Vielleicht hatte es auch seine guten Seiten, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Jetzt konnte sie endlich mit Ted zusammenziehen.


End file.
